Your Love is A Lie
by lil'mis-uchiha
Summary: Happy B-lated Uchihas1010hyuuga - song fic - Semi AU - TenTen's been cheating with Sasuke for awhile and what happens when Neji find out? - Neji P.O.V.


**Your Love is A Lie**

**Happy b-lated Uchihas1010hyuuga!!! Hope you enjoy turning 14! (That should have pulled the trigger =P) This fanfic, my very first song fic and fanfic, totally dedicates you! WOOT!!!  
You told me you wanted to write a song fic with this song.... so as a late birthday present, I wrote it for you! Hope you don't mind. =P**

**This is my first fanfic, please R&R!  
**

Song used: Your Love is a Lie - SIMPLE PLAN

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the the song Simple Plan! Masashi Kishimoto and Simple Plan owns them seperately... =(  
_

* * *

_  
I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me, where have you been?_

It was already 2 in the morning but I still waited for her infront of her apartment. Naruto told me TenTen's been seing Uchiha... but I couldn't believe it and that is never going to happen. But where are you?  
I dropped back down, rubbing the cold, hard wall against my back. It was extremely cold outside but I don't want to believe you're cheating with Uchiha on me. I trusted you... but you weren't home, and Naruto said you guys had a plan going out...  
I demanded for a spar extension but you said you had laundry to do at home, but that was a lie. You wanted to see him...  
_  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
'Cause I can feel that you're gone_

I walked back up the stairs leading to her room, and searched for the spare key under the flower pot where she left for emergency use. And there I found a note saying: "Hyuuga, this is where you'll lose to me tonight! She's in my place right now! ~ Uchiha Sasuke"  
I curled the note up in a ball and threw it to a random place to express my fury.  
_  
I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know your love is just a lie  
It's not thing but a lie_

I dialed her number and she picked up, sounding occupied and exhausted. "Hey Neji,"  
"Where are you right now?" I asked just to make sure if she was with Uchiha.  
"Of course, I'm at home!" she sounded tired as many pants interrupted. "Where else do you think I was?"  
"Are you all by yourself? Or is someone with you now?"  
"Um... alone," she did a slight moan.  
"Why do you sound so tired?" I asked.  
This time, I heard a loud, clear moan from the bastard behind. "I'm doing the laundry, gotta go now Neji," before she hung up he heard a little, "stop it Sasuke."  
She's really is cheating on me... but why? Am I not better than Uchiha? What does he has that I don't?

_And you look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean  
_  
TenTen, I'm not stupid enough to believe that you're doing laundry 2 in the morning...  
I saw her come back... 5 in the morning. She called me again, to my phone even though I was standing right behind her. She didn't see me.  
But I still picked it up anyways.  
"Neji! So was it urgent? Why did you call earlier?" Uchiha tried to nibble her neck but she pressed a finger on his lips when he gasped for air. Isn't he tired already? His eyes glanced towards me and a smirk graced upon his lip.  
She looked like nothing happened... she sounded as if Sasuke was never there! And she never cheated on me! But he started touching her in places or nibbling on her, "So, I'll see you in 3 hours!"  
2 hours TenTen...  
_  
How does it feel when you kiss  
When you know that I trust you?  
And you do think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?_

He cornered her by the staircase where it's private. No one can see them making out, but me... the place I now shifted has a clear view of their make out session. He kissed her and she doesn't seem to reject at all... She doesn't even look like she thinks about me as they share their little kiss...  
Uchiha is so doing this on purpose! They just had sex when I called her and he's doing it again! I hate how his hands slithered to her pants or how they slid under her blouse! That was a dig at me! He knows I would never touch her like that! And he's doing it right infront of me! Damn you UCHIHA! She let his hands snake around her freely... she'd act all shy if I did that... I feel like killing Uchiha right now. I feel like killing TenTen too.  
_  
So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
And don't waste you're breath  
Because it's too late, it's too late_

Then she saw me, finally. Her eyes met my tightened knuckles, its cackling is probably scaring her right now. "Neji..." she trembled with her voice. "It's not what you think it is..."  
"Leave it."  
"Neji..." she pushed Sasuke off of her and took a few steps before Neji yelled at her.  
"STAY AWAY!"

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(but i see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know your love is just a lie, lie  
It's nothing but a lie, lie, you're nothing but a lie_

"Neji, you know I love you... I've always had!"  
_  
You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
And you can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know your love is just a lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie, lie  
You're nothing but a lie, lie, your love is just a lie  
_  
"But that's not what it really looks like, is it?" Neji spat bitterly and headed back for the Hyuga manor now that he has his answer.

"TenTen... then, what am I to you?" asked Sasuke, his voice in total shock.

She remained silent. She doesn't know what got into her anymore. Things changed a lot after the accidental night with Sasuke.

"Your love really is a lie," he breathed.

"I never said I loved you."

**The End! **

**

* * *

**

**I know TenTen sounded like a slut and all... but I had no idea how to write in any other way for the characters to be nice with this song! But you do love love triangles, right, U1010N?! You love my birthday present right??? Although my writing totally sucked... gomen... I'm a very bad writer, but it's your birthday so, yeah. **

**Happy Birthday! (1 day late) **


End file.
